


A Blind Date with Destiny

by Vespers_Reign



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespers_Reign/pseuds/Vespers_Reign
Summary: What would happen if Angela Rizzoli set Jane Rizzoli up on a blind date?What would happen if Angela Rizzoli set Maura Isles up on a blind date?What would be the outcome if the blind dates were with each other?Angela can see her daughter has feelings for the beautiful medical examiner, just as she can see said medical examiner has feelings for her beautiful daughter.What would be the outcome of this blind date?(I do not own ‘Rizzoli and Isles’ or the characters, just a fan)Updated Fridays





	1. Mothers Intuition

Ding!

The elevator opened onto the fourth floor of the Boston Police Department headquarters. Angela Rizzoli stepped out of the now empty elevator, tray of coffees in hand, and crossed the corridor straight into the bull pen of the BPD Homicide Squad.

“Good morning, Detective Korsak,.” Angela greeted the most senior member of the bull pen. 

“Good morning, Angela, and how many times do I have to ask you to call me ‘Vince’?” he laughed. 

“Well then, good morning Vince,” she amended, “Have you seen Jane anywhere, I have you all coffee.” Angela indicated to the tray of coffee in her hand. 

“I thought she was down at the cafe with you,” Korsak commented.

“Are you looking for Jane?” Barry Frost asked as he entered the office, seeing Angela and Korsak talking. 

“Yeah, have you seen her?”

“I just spoke to her, she is down in the morgue with Doctor Isles. I don’t know how long they’ll be.”

Angela and Korsak shared a look as Angela handed over his coffee. Giving Frost his coffee as well, Angela thanked him for his knowledge. “I’ll leave her coffee on her desk for her then, but if she takes too long, one of you two drink it before it gets cold.”

“I will make sure it gets drunk, Angela, thank you,” Frost said as he walked through to the break room to add sugar to his coffee.

“I don’t know about you, Vince, but Maura and Jane spend an awful lot of time together. It’s like I have a second daughter,” Angela spoke quietly so no one would over hear her conversation 

“I noticed that too, but they have been through a lot together. I know the whole Hoyt issue took a large toll on Maura, as well as the toll it took on Jane, they got through it together.”“I will never be able to thank you enough for saving my baby girl Vince. I hope you know that.”

“Jane is like the daughter I never had, of course I’ll look out for her. I like to see her happy”

Angela gave Korsak a smile before saying her goodbyes, saying she’d best get back to the cafe be Stanley blows a fuse. 

As the doors of the elevator opened for Angela to get in, Jane Rizzoli stepped out, looking down at the ground with a goofy smile on her face.

As soon as Jane realised she was no longer alone, the goofy smile was replaced with her normal countenance, greeting her mother. 

“I left a coffee on your desk for you.”“Thanks, Ma.”

“What’s the smile on your face for?” Angela Rizzoli never misses a beat.

“What smile? Nothing, I was just thinking about something Maura said.”

“Mhmm,” Angela intoned. 

Ignoring her mothers vocal response, Jane said, “Thank you for the coffee Ma, but I really do need to go and do some work. I’ll see you for lunch if I can.”

“Alright then, have a good day, and don’t forget to drink lots of water,” Angela left a parting comment as she finally stepped into the elevator.   
Detectives that were walking through the corridor as Angela left her parting advice sniggered at the fearsome Homicide Detective being told to stay hydrated by her mother 

“Shut up,” Jane growled at the retreated backs of her colleagues before entering the bull pen herself and started her day.


	2. A Hot Lunch Date

“Morning,” Korsak greeted Jane as she walked into the office, “Angela left you a coffee on your desk, you just missed her.”

“Good morning, I just saw her as she was getting into the elevator, thank you,” Jane said as she sat down at her desk. “What have we got this morning?”

Frost answered his partners question, “Just finishing up the Court documents for the Greenfield case, it’s due to the prosecutors by three.”

“Great, a paperwork day,” Jane sighed. 

Korsak laughed at the Detectives antics, “Oh cheer up, Jane, someone could get murdered today to give you something to do.”

It was at that moment that Lieutenant Cavanaugh walked into the bull pen and heard Korsaks comment, “I do believe we are suppose to be deterring people from committing crimes such as homicide, Detectives,” he commented himself as he walked through to his office at the back of the bull pen. 

“He does have a point,” Jane conceded after the Lieutenants door had closed. 

After an hour of paperwork, Jane felt her pone buzz on her hip.   
She pulled it out and saw a text message from Maura was the reason for the vibrating phone. 

Jane quickly read the message and replied. 

Dr Smartypants - Do you want to have lunch together at the cafe if we’re free?

Detective Hot-pants - Yes, that would be nice. 

Dr Smartypants - Okay, will see you then. 

Jane smiled as she returned to her paperwork, the smile not being missed by Korsak who’d heard Janes phone vibrate and looked up to watch Janes reaction to whoever was texting her. 

Call it his ‘cop instinct’, but Korsak enjoyed people watching. Not in a creepy ‘I’m watching you!’ way but in a ‘people’s reactions amuse me’ kind of way. 

When he saw Janes face break into a wide smile, he couldn’t help but comment, “Got a hot date later?” he joked, not knowing who had text Jane or the outcome of the texts. 

Jane smirked, “Yeah, something like that.”

The time until lunch crawled by slowly it seemed to Jane. 

Secretly, she really did wish she was having a hot date with the doctor for lunch. 

Whilst Jane never publicly announces or makes comments alluding the fact, she really did like to date women over men. 

The men in her life that she’d tried to have real relationships with never worked out. 

Although she’d never said anything to her family, Jane had had a couple of relationships with women in the past, and although they were more satisfying than relationships with men, Janes hesitation to come out to her family as bisexual had always put a strain on those relationships, leading to them breaking down as well. 

There had only been one lady whom Jane nearly came out to her family for but when her girlfriend had stated expressly that she never wanted children, that was a deal breaker for Jane. 

Despite the amount of time Jane had worked with Korsak for, she had never once mentioned her lesbian relationships to him, or discussed any relationship with him for that matter - it just wasn’t something they shared. 

Even Frost was left out of the loop of most of Janes relationships, though she did find it easier to talk with Frost about them than Korsak, it must be the age difference, Jane mused, Korsak is more like a beloved father than a boss sometimes, and Barry Frost was just an easy guy to talk to, no pressure. 

By the time lunch came around, Jane had finished nearly all of her paperwork and was more than ready to spend an actual lunch hour with the medical examiner, a rarity that she could only sometimes enjoy.


	3. Lunch for Three

“Detective Korsak, Jane,” Maura said in greeting to the two detectives in the room as she walked into the bullpen at lunch time. 

“Hi Doc,” Korsak greeted back.

Maura smiled at him before asking Jane if she was ready for lunch. 

“So you’re Jane’s hot date for lunch!” Korsak laughed at his partners instantly blushing complexion, even with her olive toned skin. 

“Excuse me?” Maura asked confused. 

“Don’t worry about it Maur, shut up Korsak!” Jane scolded him as she stood up and started walking out of the office with Maura beside her. 

“Do I want to know what that was about?” Maura asked as she and Jane waited for the elevator. 

Jane just shook her head and said, “Just Korsak being a dick.”

Maura decided to let Korsak’s comment drop as she knew she would get nothing further out of Jane on the subject. 

Stepping off the elevator, Jane led the way through into the Division One Cafe where Angela was working behind the counter. 

“Hey Ma,” Jane greeted her mother before ordering her and Maura’s lunches. 

“How was your morning?” Maura asked the brunette as she took her seat a few moments later. 

“Paperwork day today, so boring as batshit. Yours?”

“Two autopsies done, two to do this afternoon. I have one weekend off a month where I’m not on call, and the relief ME fills my freezer without doing anything. Remind me to speak to the Governor about it the next time we meet.” Maura replied. 

Laughing slightly at the casually stated request, Jane answered, “Sure I will, the very next time I’m speaking to him, I’ll remember to tell him to contact you.”

Maura took a moment to realise Jane was being sarcastic but was soon sitting there with a smile on her face at her dear friends antics.

It is so easy being around Jane, Maura thought, it’s fun and relaxing too. Maura was so grateful to have Jane in her life.

Before too long, their lunch meals arrived, along with Angela for her lunch break.  
“Hi girls,” Angela greeted them. 

“Hello Angela,” Maura greeted back. 

The three women chatted for a while before Angela thought back to the look she had seen that morning on Jane’s face whilst she was thinking about Maura. 

Angela then, decided to do a little digging into the girls private lives, as much as she could get away with anyways. 

Deciding to be blunt about it, Angela asked, “Have either of you two girls got any potential boyfriends hanging around?’

“Ma!” Janes exclaimed, outraged instantly at her mother abruptness. 

“What? I need to know if I will be interrogating anyone on your behalves anytime soon . I haven’t had to do it for a while so I’ll need time to prepare. You can’t blame an old woman for being curious.”

“Oh, Angela, you aren’t an old woman, and no, I haven’t got any potential boyfriends on the horizon,” Maura answered honestly whilst keeping her real feelings hidden. It wasn’t lying, just omitting some of the truth. 

That truth, was that though Maura wasn’t lying about having no boyfriends on the horizon, she did have feelings for a certain brunette detective. Not that that was up for discussion at that point in time. 

“What about you, Janie?” Angela asked.

Glaring at her mother, Jane replied, “No, no boyfriends. Now can we drop this subject?”

“Alright then,” Angela responded, relenting for the time being, “sorry for trying to be involved in my daughters love life!”

Maura smirked slightly at Angela’s actions, both she and Jane knew Angela was anything but sorry for poking around their private lives. 

Maura thought back to her own mother, trying to remember a time when her mother actively encouraged a conversation between herself and Maura regarding the letters love life, but Constance Isles had never been one to gossip with her daughter. 

It was one of the reasons Constance never knew about Maura’s relationship with another woman whilst living abroad after finishing medical school. The relationship had only lasted two months but it was one of the most meaningful relationships Maura had ever been in. She wasn’t sure if it was because it was her first relationship with a woman or because said woman really understood what Maura had wanted. If Maura hadn’t needed to get back to work after her trip, she would have worked more on the long distance relationship instead of her internship. 

It wasn’t because she was ashamed of the relationship, but Maura never discussed her lesbian relationship with anyone because to her, it was an extremely private relationship.

Maura was snapped from her memories by Jane calling her name softly. 

“I’m sorry, what was that Jane?” Maura clarified. 

“You looked sad, where did you go?” 

“Somewhere long ago,” was all Maura said. 

“Okay,” Jane accepted Maura’s answer for what it was, a conscious decision to keep a past memory private, a position Jane knew all too well. 

“Well,” Angela said gathering the ladies lunch dishes, “I should be getting back, Stanley doesn’t like it when I have a long lunch.”

In a raised voice so the man in question knew exactly what was being said, Jane replied, “Well Stanley can’t change the laws stating employees must have at least a half hour lunch break, can he?”

“Jane!” Angela admonished. 

“He’ll live, Ma, enjoy the rest of your break,” Jane said picking up the dishes and dumping them on the counter in front of Stanley, walking out of the cafe with Maura, their own lunch breaks over.


	4. A Helping Hand

When Angela finished her shift at the cafe that afternoon, she went upstairs to the homicide pull pen to say goodbye to Jane before leaving for home. She found Jane at her desk tapping at her keyboard.

“Hi Janie, I’m heading off home, will I see for dinner tonight?” Angela asked, ignoring the fact that Jane hates it when she calls her ‘Janie’ at work.

“Hey Ma,” Jane greeted her greeted her mother looking up from her computer screen, “I’m probably going to go to the Dirty Robber with Maura and get dinner once we’ve finished here I would say.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later then dear,” Angela replied. Once Janes attention had returned to her computer, Angela turned around to see Korsak watching the mother and daughter. Nodding her head towards the door, Angela silently requested Korsak walk out with her. 

Angela’s mind was scheming. 

“Jane, I’m popping out for a minute,” Korsak said to the back of Janes head before following Angela out to wait for the elevator. 

When the two of them stepped into an empty elevator, Angela spoke of her scheme.

“Vince, I need your help with something. I have an idea but I want your opinion, and help.”

“What can I do for you Angela?”

“I want to set Jane up on a blind date but I need her to have a certain night off without being on call.”

Korsak thought for a moment before answering, “That should be easy enough, just let me know when.”

“Thank you, Vince,” Angela smiled. 

“Can I ask who you are wanting to set Jane up with?”

Without missing a beat, Angela replied, “Maura,” before the elevator doors opened in the basement car park. 

Angela and Korsak stepped out, and walked towards Angela’s car. 

Slightly flustered, Korsak asked, “Maura?” 

“Vince there are many thing my children try and hide from me, many things I know anyway. I know Jane won’t mention it to anyone but I have always known she prefers the company of women as opposed to men. I also see the way Jane and Maura look at each other, act around each other and, again not that she will admit it, but the small touches between them that speaks louder than any words said between them. They are perfect for each other,” Angela informed the older gentleman. 

“How do you know Maura feels the same way? Or likes women?”

“Call it mother’s intuition,” Angela replied simply. 

“Okay, just let me know the date.”

Beaming, Angela answered, “I just have to find out when Maura isn’t on call.”

“I can look on her next roster if you would like, and let you know?” Korsak offered. 

Angela grinned at the older mans willingness to help her, “Yes, please. Thank you very much Vince.”

Korsak held Angela’s door open for her after she’d unlocked it, “You’re most welcome. It’s good to see the kids happy.”

Korsak returned to his office as Angela drove away towards Maura’s granny flat, smile fixed firmly on her face as she thought of how to execute the perfect blind date. 

She would have to find somewhere she would be able to get both ladies to without raising suspicions. 

Angela knew Maura had a finer palette for food than Jane did, Jane would be happy with pizza and beer for a date. Angela knew that prospect would not appeal to the blonde, and so she had to compromise. If Angle made the restaurant too fancy, Jane would refuse to go. 

Instead of curling up with a good book like Angela was want to do after a long day in the cafe, she instead spent the evening trawling different websites and review pages for various restaurants in Boston, trying to find one that would be nice enough for Maura’s taste, but not way too fancy that Jane would feel uncomfortable eating in. 

This was not going to be as easy as Angela thought, there were way to many restaurant choices. 

Hoping to find place that would serve nice foods for Maura whilst also offering meals Jane would eat was turning out to be tricky. From what Angela knows of her daughters eating habits, Maura would be in for an interesting date. 

By the time Angela heard Maura’s car, followed by Jane’s, park in the driveway, Angela had narrowed down the restaurant choices down to three. 

Deciding to pack in the search for the night, Angela went about her nightly routine before settling into bed for the night, finally reading a few chapters of her current book before going to sleep, happy her plan was being prepared.


	5. A Detective's Opinion

After finishing work, Jane and Maura did indeed end up eating at the Dirty Robber as Jane predicted they would.

Korsak and Frost ended up joining the pair as well, seeing as neither of them had anyone to go home to, Korsak’s dogs didn’t count on this occasion. 

Whilst sitting at the table watching the two women interact, Korsak couldn’t help but think Angela was on to something, pairing the two strong women on a date. The ease at which both were around each other was something Korsak never had with any of his wives. If Jane and Maura were this comfortable with each other as friends, they would make a spectacular couple. 

He resolved then and there to help Angela in any way he could to help set the pair up. And so it was that during the night, Korsak made a note of what food each ordered, what drinks they were consuming, all hoping to be able to relay this to Angela to help her set this date up. 

He noticed Maura ordered a grilled fish with a salad, paired with the nicest white wine the Dirty Robber had to offer. In his mind, Korsak thought Maura was taking a gamble ordering fish from a bar but it wasn’t his place to judge. Jane, he saw, ordered a steak with roast veggies coupled with a Blue Moon beer, as always. This information was squirrelled away in his mind to report back to Angela.

Surely there had to be a nice restaurant in town that could cater to the two different tastes. 

Another thing Korsak noticed was that Jane wasn’t concerned when Maura touched her, whether it be an accidental knock of the elbows as they were eating or a deliberate hand on the shoulder as Maura rose from the table. Jane had never been comfortable with physical contact with anyone, not even before Charles Hoyt’s scalpel’s desecrated her skin. 

All of the little things Angela mentioned, Korsak now saw, and agreed with Angela - Jane and Maura would make a great couple. 

Another thing that caught Korsak’s attention with the two women’s interactions was the return touches Janes was bestowing on Maura. 

Even for the brief period of time Casey and Jane were together, Korsak never so much as spotted the pair holding hands. Only once did either he or Barry catch the pair sharing a kiss, and that was when Jane and Casey thought no one else was in the bullpen. 

So for Korsak to be watching Jane voluntarily place her hand on the small of Maura’s back, guiding her as they worked their way back up to the bar to order more drinks, it was slightly shocking. Had he just never noticed Jane and Maura’s comfortable relationship, or was it only making itself known because he was keeping an eye out?

Deciding that was too hard to decode, Korsak went back to his conversation with Barry whilst waiting for their drinks. 

By the time Jane and Maura returned to the table, Korsak was too engrossed in conversation to see Jane pull Maura’s chair out for her and wait until she’d sat before taking her own seat. 

“What are we talking about?” Maura asked their friends. 

“Frosty here reckons the Patriots aren’t going to be strong enough to win this weekend,” Korsak growled. 

Without missing a beat, in punishment for his defeatist attitude, Jane took back the glass of beer she’d just placed down in front of Barry and started drinking it on him, glaring at her less than impressed partner. 

“All I said,” Barry started defending himself, “was that we were missing our star quarterback who’s helped us win the last three games. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll take my beer back!” Barry smirked as he reached across Maura and grabbed his beer from in front of Jane, minus the few mouth fulls Jane nicked. 

As the night wore on, and the first yawns made their way collectively around the small table, Jane started the migration home.

“Well, I think it’s time we made our way home,” Jane said, getting to her feet. 

“Yes, you’re probably right Jane. Would you mind popping to my house on the way home, I have that bottle of wine you asked me about there for you,” Maura asked, knowing Jane wouldn’t refuse, just to spend a little more time together, it was only 8:30pm after all. 

The ladies wished the gents farewell and made their way through the still packed bar towards the exit. Once more, Korsak observed the raven haired detectives hand at the small of the honey haired ME’s back. 

Yes, he concurred, Angela’s plan was brilliant one. 

As Korsak made his way home, he thought on how lucky Jane would be to get together with Maura, the pair just worked so well together. It was a shame neither of the ladies thought to ask each other out, Korsak mused. 

Going around and feeding his collection of dogs before he retired for the night, Korsak couldn’t help but think again on how brilliant Angela’s plan was. He would to anything in his power to help is pseudo-daughter find happiness. 

She did deserve it, after all.


	6. An Arranged Date

It took a week, but soon enough, Korsak was able to pass along a specific date, along with his observations, to Angela for a suitable night for the blind date. He figured the small details he observed during the week would help Angela get the women together, and hopefully, start a budding romance. 

With the date set for one weeks time, Angela had plenty of time to work out a plan get both Jane and Maura to agree to a blind date. 

Jane would be easy enough, mothers guilt could work wonders with her children. The problem, or hurdle, would be to get Maura to agree to go. 

And so that is how Angela found herself in Maura’s office a few days later, with a picnic basket of her home made cooking, ravioli for lunch with cannoli for dessert. She sat down with Maura on the latter’s sofa in her office and talked about nothing of importance for a while. 

It was nice just to sit and chat, Maura thought, not thinking there would be any reason for Angela to half guilt her into anything.

As Angela passed over the cannoli for Maura to eat, she started her pitch, “So, I’ve been thinking, and I think I have found the perfect match for you, Maura.”

Maura’s brow frowned slightly as she worked out what Angela was talking about. 

Angela kept speaking, “They’re a tall, good looking, smart and wonderful human being with a heart of gold. I honestly think the two of you would hit it off perfectly.”

Alarm bells were ringing in Maura’s head as she figured out Angela was trying to set her up romantically.

“Who is this person?” Maura queried. 

“I can’t tell you that, Maura, that wouldn’t make it a blind date then would it! Just trust me, a mothers intuition, I think you will be quite happily surprised.”“I don’t know, Angela. I don’t like not knowing who I am supposed to be meeting. I mean, it could turn out to be a serial killer (again). Could you at least tell me their first name?”

“Nope, trust me!” Angela smiled, “You’ve got Friday night off don’t you?”

“Yes.” 

“And you aren’t on call?”

“No.”

“Perfect! Just go and meet them at ‘Pier 6’, it’s at the end of Eighth Street, in Charlestown. It’s nothing too fancy so no pressure. I’ll book the table for eight o’clock?”

Seeing she really didn’t have a choice, Maura just agreed to whatever Angela suggested, thinking about how it was going to be a waste of her evening. 

When Angela had left for the afternoon, Maura felt full of her wonderful cooking, but also thinking she had just been hoodwinked into blind date she did not want to go on. 

Maura decided she would go, for appearances sake, but ask Susie to call her at 8:15pm saying there was an emergency in the lab and that she had to go into work. 

Yes, that would work.

 

…………..

 

Next on the to do list for Angela was to get Jane to agree to the date. After leaving Maura’s office, Angela went upstairs with the single cannoli she’d put aside for her stubborn daughter - pastry would always talk Jane into things.

Luckily for Angela, Jane was the only on in the bull pen when she went inside. 

“Hey Ma,” Jane greeted her, spying her mother coming through the doorway as she stretched her back in her desk chair. 

“Hi Janie,” Angela smiled, “I bought you a cannoli.”“Thanks Ma, what’s the occasion?”“Can’t a mother just spoil her child?” Angela asked in mock offence to which Jane just raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Fine, I want to ask if you’ll do something for me?”“Sure Ma, what’s up?” Jane asked, picking the pastry from the proffered container, waiting for her mother to answer.

“I want you to go out to dinner on Friday night with a good friend of mine, I think you two will be a good match.”“Ma!” Jane groaned, “Please tell me you are not trying to set me up on a blind date?”Angela ignored Janes groan, “I’m not trying. I am. You have to be at ‘Pier 6’ at eight o’clock. The table is already booked, just tell the waiter the table is booked under Rizzoli”

Jane glared at her mother for a moment before shaking her head, “Ma, I don’t want to go out Friday night, it’s the only Friday night I’ve had off and not been on call this month.”“All the more reason to go out. If you don’t like them, just leave but at least go and meet up. You could be pleasantly surprised.” Angela tried to reason.

“I doubt it,” Jane muttered under her breath.

“I heard that, and you’re going, no arguments Jane,” Angela said sternly, leaving no room for argument. 

“Fine,” Jane replied, somewhat childishly, “but don’t tell Maura, okay? I don’t want her to think I’m ditching her on Friday night, we normally hang out after work.”

Angela smiled internally, “I know, I won’t say a word. What are you working on anyways?”  
Occasionally, Angela asked Jane about her work. specifically what she was doing. Jane knew her mother did it as a way to understand the dangerous line of work two of her children pursued, but Jane also understood her mother only wanted to know what she was actually doing in a case, not the gory details of the case. 

Over the years, Jane would sometimes let slip a detail Angela could have done without, such as the time she was vividly recounting a decapitation case to Frankie whilst Angela unknowingly happened to be in the room. Since that incident, Jane had become extra cautious when discussing work topics with those more innocent minded than herself. 

“We had a call about a young guy falling down a flight of stairs this morning. I’m working up a background on him whilst Maura and the others try to figure out if he fell or was pushed,” Jane answered, leaving out specifics of the matter, like how the male victim was located with a dislocated neck in a pool of his own blood. Things like that, Angela didn’t need to know. 

“Oh, well so long as you keep safe. I’m gunna keep going, I have to be home to cook for Tommy and TJ tonight.”“Alright, bye Ma, thanks for the cannoli,” Jane farewelled her mother. 

“Goodbye Janie, I love you,” Angela kissed the top of Jane’s head before leaving. 

As Angela left the Homicide office, she left behind a daughter trying her best to figure out a way out of the blind date. 

Jane was a very private person, she didn’t like people to be into, or knowing about, her personal business. Her love life at the top of this list.

Though Jane loved her mother to bits, she sometimes couldn’t help but be frustrated by her mothers actions. Angela had never tried to set Frankie or Tommy up on a date, why should she feel the need to set up her daughter?

Jane couldn’t work it out. 

Neither could she work out a way out of the date without disappointing Angela. The closest she thought of was to go to the date for fifteen minutes, and then have Frost call her, saying she was urgently needed on a case at the office, and that she had to leave the date. Shame. 

Yes, that would work, Jane thought, smiling and returning to the paperwork she was completing before her mother dropped by, guilting her with pastry.


	7. Unavoidable Preparations

By the time five o’clock, Friday afternoon rolled around, Maura and Jane had somehow managed to avoid speaking about any potential plans for the evening. Unbeknownst to the other, each was avoiding mentioning Friday night so as not to have to explain they were going out on a date they didn’t want to go on, but felt obligated to attend. 

It became impossible to avoid though when they rode the lift down the parking lot so Jane could drive them home, having carpooled into work as per normal that morning. 

Both were nervous pulling up to Mauras house, one wanting desperately to invite the other in whilst the other wanted nothing than to be invited in, despite both knowing they would be unable to get around discussing the date if the two of them went inside. 

Instead, Jane took the lead and said, “Well, have a good night Maura, I’ll call you in the morning,” and left it at that. 

Though knowing it was for the best, Maura replied, “Yes, have a good night Jane, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Walking into her quiet house, Maura couldn’t have been less excited about her evening plans if she tried. 

As Jane drove away, it took all of her will power not to turn her car around, cancel the blind date and spend the evening on the couch with Maura. But Maura hadn’t invited her in, that was odd, about as odd as Jane not then asking if Maura wanted her inside. 

Jane pushed that thought out of her mind as she pulled up to her own apartment and started getting ready for the date.

……….

 

Staring into her walk in wardrobe, Maura tried to discern what ‘nothing fancy, no pressure’ equated to in terms of dressing for the evening. 

Despite her reservations about going out tonight, Maura at least wanted to present well, even if she had no intention of following through with this date. 

She decided to debate the wardrobe aspect of the evening whilst she had a shower. Steaming water worked wonders for clearing the mind, Maura found. 

It was with her now cleared mind that Maura sought an outfit of a black sleeveless vest top with a black and white floral skirt, paired with white stilettos and white and black clutch purse. It wasn’t anything Maura would classify as ‘fancy’ but she knew others might. 

Even if Maura wasn’t interested in dating this mystery person, she still wanted to make a good impression. 

As she styled her hair into a messy up do, Maura couldn’t help herself from thinking that Jane would like her outfit for the evening. 

Black and white colours, Jane once told her, flattered her figure and disposition - whatever Jane had meant by that. 

Dressed and ready to go, Maura collected her car keys from their hook in the kitchen and added them to her purse before completing one more task prior to leaving the house. 

She pulled down a bottle of red wine and opened it to breath whilst she was gone, intending to return home to a nice glass of wine and the latest medical journal to read. 

Slipping out her front door, Maura left her house for a date she wasn’t yet interested in

.............

Figuring she didn’t want to make too much of an effort with an outfit, Jane quickly looked around her closet for the closest clean clothes that would at least look like she tried to make an effort. 

She found a pair of skin tight black jeans that looked like they’d been painted on, with a tight button up black blouse. She threw on a pair of black ankle high boots to complete her fully black ensemble. 

Jane didn’t know why, but she always enjoyed dressing in stylish black clothes. She threw a black leather jacket on over her blouse, deciding to add one last layer to her outfit.

Instead of driving her car to the restaurant, Jane decided to catch a lift from Barry, having asked him that afternoon to drop her off, telling him she was at least going to have a few drinks if she were going to stick out the entirety of the date. 

Right on time, Barry was out front of Janes apartment, sniggering at her giving in to her mothers guilt trip and following through with a blind date. 

“Shut up,” Jane growled at her friend and colleague as he sped away, taking her towards an evening full of surprises.


	8. A Secret Revealed

Arriving at the restaurant at five to eight, Maura looked around the car park but was unable to recognise any vehicles, as such, she was still clueless as to who she was about to meet. 

Walking inside, Maura followed Angela’s instructions and informed the head waitress she was there for a table booked under ‘Rizzoli’ seeing as Angela has made the booking. 

When Angela informed Maura the table was booked under Rizzoli, she at first thought that was a bit odd, but then realised it made sense, as it would just confuse the restaurant to book the same table under two names. 

The waitress led Maura through the restaurant filled with other dates, to the table in the far corner inside, over looking the Charles River. 

Maura had to admit, the spot was romantic. She was more impressed when she saw waiting on the table a glass of the particular red wine she was fond of, the same bottle as was airing in her kitchen at that moment. 

Waiting for her mysterious date to arrive, Maura took stock of her surroundings.

The restaurant itself was, as she’d already noted, abuzz with other patrons enjoying their evening. There were plenty of waitstaff ready to assist diners whenever needed and the food she had seen so far did look amazing. 

Looking out into the bay, Maura watched as boats of all sizes navigated with their red and green lights through the busy waterway. 

As Maura was facing away from the entrance of the restaurant, she missed the moment her date walked in the door. 

 

……..

 

“Have fun on your date, Jane, I’ll call you in ten minutes with an escape call,” Barry Frost laughed, watching as Jane flipped him off with her middle finger as she exited the car. 

He’d jokingly suggested to Jane that he call her in ten minutes time, to which Jane. also jokingly, agreed. Though Jane was really joking when she’d said, ‘sure’, Frost really was going to call her. 

He’d been stuck on enough of his own blind dates without escape calls to not make the offer to his friend and partner, especially when she had been guilt tripped into attending by her mother.

As Frost drove away still laughing at Jane giving him the bird, the woman herself strode through the front door of the restaurant, doing as her mother indicated and asking for the ‘Rizzoli’ table. 

The waitress walked Jane through, much the same as she walked Maura through the establishment nearly two minutes prior. 

Being the detective that she was, Jane was scanning all of the tables in the restaurant trying to determine who her date might be. It did not take long for her to recognise the back of the honey blonde head sitting in the corner taking a sip of wine. 

Jane watched Maura as the former approached the table, a huge grin breaking out across her face. She saw a drinks waiter approach the table ahead of them and deposit a glass of what could only be Blue Moon beer onto the table opposite Maura, giving the latter her first and only clue to her dates identity. 

Knowing full well where they were headed, Jane informed the waitress she would be able to find her table from where they were half way across the room. 

Walking the rest of the way by herself, Jane tried to formulate the best opening line to use on the medical examiner. 

Unable to think of something due to the pure joy radiating throughout her mind, Jane settled for an opening statement, rather than an opening line. 

Speaking a moment before placing her hand on Maura’s shoulder, so as not to accidentally frighten the blonde woman, Jane said softly, “So I see we both omitted plans for this evening when we were saying goodbye.”

Maura spun around at hearing Janes dulcet tones speaking to her, a large smile breaking across her soft features, “Jane,” Maura half whispered in greeting, watching as the lanky brunette took her seat and a sip of the beer that was waiting for her. 

“You look beautiful, Maur,” Jane complemented her date. 

Maura returned in kind, “You look stunning, Jane, black really does suit you. I cannot imagine how long it would have taken you to climb into those ridiculously tight pants.”

Jane grinned, “You love these tight pants on me.”

“I really do,” Maura admitted, unabashed. 

Their brief discussion was interrupted by a waiter coming to their table, introducing himself and the nights specials. He handed the women each a menu before departing, leaving the women to make their decisions. 

Jane had not even realised ten minutes had already elapsed as suddenly, her phone started ringing. 

Embarrassed, Jane quickly fiddled with the device to stop the ringing. 

Maura simpered, asking Jane, “An escape call?”

Trying to cover exactly that, Jane replied, “Um, no, why would you think that?”

Almost as if on cue, Maura’s phone rang, Susie Chang showing on the caller ID.

Laughing that they’d both had the same idea, they each ended their ringing phones and put them away for the rest of the night. 

Menus in hand, the women started their conversation again.

“So,” Jane started, “my meddling mother decided that you and I would make an excellent couple and guilt tripped us both into a blind date with each other.”

Maura smiled again, “So it would seem.”

“It was a good plan, but it really is too bad that we are already dating.”


	9. A Courageous Question

“I know,” Maura replied, “I really did think someone would figure it out by now.”

Jane smiled as she ran her thumb across the back of Maura’s hand, “Well eleven months is pretty good going to have been able to keep it under wraps. I know we were going to tell them after our one year anniversary but I think we are going to have to come clean sooner than that, Ma won’t be able to keep her trap shut tomorrow.”

The two ladies easily chatted for a while, filling in time until their dinners arrived, fish for Maura, steak for Jane, just as Angela anticipated. 

The conversation flowed easily, the company was excellent and the food was delicious. 

“If this had of been a first date, it would have been a good one,” Jane commented. 

Maura hummed her agreement whilst spearing some fish on the end of her fork, holding it out for Jane to try some, the latter’s eyes slipping closed when her lips sealed around the fork, tasting the morsel of fish.

Watching Jane eat, Maura remembered back to when the detective finally found the courage to ask her out on a date.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Eleven Months Earlier)

It was the middle of the night after a call to a homicide seen in the Back Bay, Maura and Jane were standing in the middle of a crime scene, cleaning up their various equipment in preparation of their departure. 

Two John Doe’s were on their way to Maura’s morgue, to be autopsied in the morning, both having sustained single gunshot wounds to the rear of their skulls, execution style. It seemed to Jane like an open and shut gangland killing, she’d just have to work out which gangs were involved. 

Korsak and Frost had already left the scene and were at BDP filing their initial reports whilst Jane helped Maura finish what she needed done at the scene.

As Jane placed the last item in the truck of Maura’s car, Maura’s black medical bag Jane gifted her for her birthday two years previous, Jane looked across the roof top to the blonde doctor, seemingly deep in thought. 

Maura, opening her drivers door in preparation to enter the vehicle, looked back at Jane, the sound of the trunk of her car closing catching the doctors attention. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Maura asked, resting her arms on the roof of her car looking back at Jane. 

Without pause, and without thinking, Jane immediately replied, “Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?”

“Jane, we always have dinner together,” Maura seemed to remind the detective, missing out entirely on the true meaning behind Jane’s words.

Jane couldn’t help but laugh, of course Maura would answer her literally. Jane shook her head smiling as she finally sat in the passenger seat of Maura’s Prius, the latter taking her own seat whilst still watching Jane. 

“No, I mean, would you like to go on a date with me? No pressure, and if you don’t want to, let’s forget this ever happened. Actually, just forget I asked, it’s not like you’d want to date me anyways, I’m terrible at relationships. I’m sorry for putting you in the position, can you just forget I even said anything an-”

Jane’s self-conscious rambling was cut short by Maura placing a single finger against Jane’s lips, cutting her off mid word. 

“Of course I would like to go on a date with you, Jane. I thought you’d never ask,” Maura smiled, turning the car on. 

The look of relief on Jane’s face was nearly comical, “Why didn’t you ask me then?”

“I didn’t want to pressure you into anything, I didn’t know if you felt the same. And to be honest, I was too scared,” Maura admitted.

“You were scared?! I was shitting myself! I’ve shot myself before, and shot myself mind you, and even that wasn’t as scary as asking you to go out with me. I’ve been trying to work up the courage to do that for a while now,” Jane admitted her own truth.

“And a crime scene seemed to be the perfect place?” Maura smirked as she drove the car towards BDP. 

Jane blushed, not that Maura could see, “Yeah, I guess that wasn’t the smartest place.”

Maura reached across the centre console of the Prius and took Jane’s hand in her own, squeezing it slightly, “As much as I am looking forward to going on a date with you, can we set a few ground rules?”

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good,” Jane replied. 

“Nothing bad,” Maura quickly added, “just a few things to protect ourselves.”

“Okay?”

“I would like to keep it to ourselves for now, and to not say or do anything at work that will bring attention to our changing relationship.” As if reading Jane’s mind, Maura added, “It’s not because I am ashamed of you, or us, I just don’t think we need people at work to be privy to our private life. I know how hard same-sex relationships can be in a police station and I don’t want to make work harder for us just because we decide we want to see each other. Do you understand what I mean?”

Nodding, Jane answered, “I think that’s actually a good idea, no one at work needs to know anything. I would like to keep it between us too, even from my family, you know what Ma is like, she’ll never give us a break if we tell her we are dating. Is there anything else?”

“I don’t think so, just that for now. If I do think of anything else, I’ll let you know. You too, if there is something you want, just tell me.” 

“Okay. What if we come out to everyone on our one year anniversary, that way people can’t say it’s just a fling, or something like that. A year to ourselves in our own little private bubble. What do you think?”

“I think I’d love a year in a bubble with you,” Maura smiled, pulling into her designated car park at BPD before leaning across the centre console and placing a light kiss on Jane’s cheek.


	10. A Second Courageous Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

By the time Jane and Maura finished their meals and were ready to leave, the night air had chilled down a bit. 

As Maura wasn’t planning on staying long on the date, she hadn’t thought about the weather getting colder, as she stepped out into the Boston air, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. 

As Jane stepped outside after paying for their meals, she instantly saw her girlfriend shivering. Jane slid off her leather jacket and slipped it over Maura’s shoulders as she came up behind her. 

Maura turned around and lightly kissed Jane’s lips as a thank you. 

“I do have to admit, I didn’t bring my car tonight, I was planning on having Frost pick me up after ten minutes, so we’ll have to catch a cab to your place,” Jane said, pulling out her phone to call a cab. 

“I brought my car, Jane, I wasn’t planning on staying long either but didn’t have anyone to drive me. I couldn’t very well ask you to drive me to a blind date.”

Maura led the way to her car as she and Jane kept chatting. The drive back to Maura’s wasn’t long and in no time at all, she and Jane were climbing out of the Lexus into Maura’s garage, entering the blonde’s house. 

Maura walked through into the kitchen, remembering her wine she’d opened to let breathe earlier in the night. She poured herself and her girlfriend a glass before they went over to the couch and snuggled up together, as they were often wont to do. 

Maura flicked on a foreign film she liked to watch, as Jane just enjoyed being in her girlfriends company. 

After a while, Jane got bored of the film and, as per usual, started sensually running her fingertips along Maura’s body, subtly suggesting a change in activities. 

Whilst Maura was pretending to concentrate on the film, Jane’s fingers made concentrating all the more difficult. It didn’t take long for a single digit tracing her breasts to convince Maura to give up on the television. 

Near on launching herself at Jane, Maura grasped the formers face between two hands and planted her lips directly on Jane’s, initiating just the first of many kisses for the night. 

With a dopey smile on her face, Jane kissed Maura back fiercely, using her strength to gather the blonde in her arms, lifting them both from the couch. With Maura safely in her arms, Jane carried her up to Maura’s bedroom, the latter working the buttons on Jane’s top. 

By the time they were at the top of the stairs that lead to Maura’s bedroom, Jane’s shirt was entirely undone, Maura’s coming off over her head as Jane carried her down the hall. 

Jane gently dropped Maura onto her king size bed with her 1000 count, light purple Egyptian cotton sheets and started undoing both her own pants and Maura’s. 

Quickly enough, both women were clad only in their underwear as Jane piled on top of Maura, peppering the blonde in a million kisses, from her hair line to her thighs.

Placing a quick kiss to the inside of Maura’s left thigh, Jane used her teeth to remove the black lace panties Maura donned at the beginning of the night. Crawling back up to Maura’s chest, Jane helped the doctor remove her matching black bra, palm instantly moving to cover a soft pink nipple, pebbling into a hard tip. 

Maura pulled Janes face up to her and resumed kissing the brunette passionately, whilst her hands were working on removing Janes remaining clothes. 

Quick as a flash, Maura used her hidden strength to flip Jane onto her back, and crawled down to the apex of Jane's thighs, kissing her torso as she went. 

Maura kept her eyes glued to Jane’s as she used her tongue to swipe through Jane’s folds, enjoying the tangy taste of her girlfriends arousal. The detective moaned as she struggled to keep her eyes open, watching Maura’s ministrations. 

Embarrassingly quickly, Jane was crying Maura’s name, coming undone quickly at the apt tongue of the ME’s. 

Jane used her remaining strength to pull Maura up so she could kiss her essence of Maura’s face, the taste of her arousal mixing with the taste that was uniquely Maura turned Jane on more than she cared to admit. 

Returning the favour, Jane held Maura on top of her and continued kissing her girlfriend as she employed a single digit to toy with Maura’s clit. 

“Jane,” Maura breathed out, “I need you inside me.”

“As you wish,” Jane kissed her back, entering Maura with two fingers, using the heel of her palm to keep rubbing Maura’s sensitive clit, causing Maura to arch her back as she held her weight above Jane on her knees and elbows. 

In and out, Jane pumped, curling her fingers downwards on the out stroke, stimulating Maura’s G-spot, causing Maura to moan and cry out profanities. 

Only ever in the throws of passion did Jane ever hear Maura swear, and it was the sexiest thing Jane could ever want to hear. 

“Jane, oh fuck, Jane,” Maura moaned as her walls fluttered around Jane’s talented fingers, the latter having added a third finger to the mix, “just there Jane, oh fuck!” Maura cried as she came around Jane’s fingers, collapsing onto Jane’s chest, her face buried in the brunettes neck. 

Jane held Maura as she came down from her high, “You are so fucking beautiful when you come,” Jane whispered in Maura’s ears, eliciting a shy giggle from the blonde. 

“I love you, Jane”

“I love you too, Maur”

Raising her head from where is lay on Jane’s breasts, Maura looked up to her girlfriend and said, “I want to ask you something.”

Jane smiled, “Baby you can ask me anything you want.”

“Will you move in with me?”


	11. An 'I Told You So'

Jane grinned as she placed a kiss on Maura’s forehead, “I would love to move in with you darling.”

“Good,” Maura replied rather shyly for someone still butt naked. 

“We’ll definitely have to tell everyone then, I can’t very well hide a change of address. And you wanna know something?”

“What?”

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore. We did what we set out to do, we’ve made our relationship work and we know it won’t affect us working together. I think it is time we tell everyone about us. Nothing would make me more proud than to be able to introduce you to people as my girlfriend.” Jane finished her mini monologue. 

Maura beamed up at Jane, “I feel exactly the same way,” she added, before a yawn escaped her throat.

“I think it’s sleep time baby,” Jane whispered, “good night’

“Good night Jane, I love you.”

“I love you too, good night Maur.”

~~~~~~~

 

Waking up in the morning, Jane threw on a robe, being careful not to wake the still sleeping doctor. 

Jane crept downstairs and started making a simple breakfast to take back up to Maura, pancakes sounded like a good idea to Jane. She started Maura’s expensive coffee maker to make the most important part of breakfast whilst she gathered her ingredients for pancake. 

Whilst Jane’s head was stuck in Maura’s fridge looking for the perfect pancake topping, she didn’t hear the side door open, or hear Angela make her way through the lounge room to the kitchen island bench. 

When Jane turned around out of the fridge, chewing on one of Bass’s stolen strawberries, and saw her mother leaning against the island bench with the biggest grin on her face, she let out a small scream and nearly dropped the fresh strawberries she was stealing from Bass’s pile in the fridge. 

“Ma! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Jane groaned, having nearly choked on the small red fruit she was eating.

With a smirk, Angela replied, “Judging by that robe and the fact you’re here at seven-thirty in the morning, I take it you enjoyed your date last night?”

Jane couldn’t deny it, her mother had picked a good date for her, “Yes, thank you Ma, I had a wonderful night last night."

“By the looks of that robe you’re having a wonderful morning too,” Angela grinned.

“Ma!” 

“Good morning Angela,” Maura greeted the older woman as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen, “good morning darling,” Maura added, kissing a now grinning Jane on the lips, hands resting on Jane’s hips.

Breaking away from Maura’s kiss, Jane pouted, “I was gunna make you breakfast in bed.”

“Yes, well, I was woken by you screaming, thought I’d better come down and make sure you weren’t being attacked,” Maura laughed, “and those strawberries weren’t for you,” Maura added, picking one up and taking a bite, offering half the berry to Jane by her teeth. 

Despite knowing there was an audience to their affection, Jane gladly accepted the red strawberry from between Maura’s lips. 

Swallowing the fruit, Jane finally turned her attention back to her mother, and saw Angela with a sweet smile on her face, watching the pair interact. 

“I knew it!” Angela cheered, “I knew you two would be good together.”

Jane smiled at her mom and led her over to the dining table whilst Maura took over making the pancakes.

“Did you already know Ma?”

“Know what honey?”

“Did you already know Maura and I were together when you set us up?” Jane clarified.

“What? You two are already dating? No, Janie, I didn’t know, but I’ve seen how the two of you are, I thought you two were just being silly, not asking each other out. I thought someone had to be the one to make the first move, I figured if it was taking you so long, I would make the move for you. I hope I didn’t over step?”

“Ma, you knew setting Maura and I up on a blind date was overstepping anyways, but it’s okay, yes, we have been seeing each other,” Jane finally told her mother of her relationship. 

Angela squealed, “How long have you to been together for?”

Bringing over three plates of fresh pancakes with whipped cream and Bass’s strawberries, Maura answered, “Eleven months and twelve days,” as she set Angela’s plate in front of her and took her own seat next to Jane on the other side of the table. 

“What?! You two have been dating for a year and I’m only finding out about it now? How?” Angela cried, incensed. 

Jane fielded these questions, “Ma, what Maura and I choose to do is between us, and only us. It was no one else business when we got together and it still isn’t. We wanted to make sure we would be okay dating and still working around each other before we said anything to anyone. We were going to tell you all in a couple of weeks, after our one year anniversary.”

“Oh,” Angel said, “well I guess I can understand that. But people at work are going to know now anyway.”

“What do you mean by that, Angela?” Maura asked. 

Looking slightly sheepish, Angela answered, “Vince knows I was setting you two up, he helped me arrange the date so I knew when the two of you had days off and weren’t on call.”

“Ma!” Jane cried, outraged, “Do you know how inappropriate that is? Korsak is my boss, he shouldn’t be involved in my personal life!”

“Janie, I didn’t mean to offend you, but I needed to know when to organise the date for. And for what it’s worth, Vince is really on board with your relationship, he actually helped me pick the restaurant, kind of,” Angela admitted. 

“Jane, your mom didn’t mean anything by involving the Sergeant, she was trying to help,” Maura placated her fuming girlfriend. 

“I guess, but still, Ma, please don’t involve Korsak in my love life again, I have it all under control.”

“Okay Janie,” Angela agreed, knowing when to concede defeat. After all, her original plan succeeded, sort of. 

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this from Korsak or Frost,” Jane groaned, digging into her breakfast. 

Over the course of the morning, Jane and Maura decided that they may as well have all their friends around and come out to them all at once, that way, Angela wouldn’t be able to spill the beans on them by accident before their one year anniversary.


	12. An Evening Celebration

By seven o’clock that evening, all of Maura and Jane’s friends and family were gathered at the doctors house, all having been invited over the course of the day. 

Instead of cooking for the large group, Jane took it upon herself to order five pizzas and have then delivered to the house. The only thing she’d had to go out to the shops to buy was more beer, seeing as Maura only kept enough Blue Moon for Jane on her visits. 

Frost had sent Jane a text early that morning, asking her how the date turned out, seeing as she didn’t cash in her escape call as planned. Jane refused to answer him at the time, instead extending an invite for that evening.

Maura too, had contacted her escape call, and invited Susie Chang over to her house for the evening, deciding she too should share in the news she and Jane planned to share. 

The only variable Jane and Maura had to keep in check for the day was Angela, making sure she didn’t spill the beans prematurely. 

Apart from Angela, the only person to have suspicion behind the evenings invite, was Korsak. When Jane called him to pass along his invite, Korsak tried to keep the excitement out of his voice when asked how Jane’s date went. 

“Shut up,” Jane scolded Korsak. laughing slightly as she did so, “you’ll find out tonight.”

That evening, Frankie arrived with Tommy and TJ at the same time the pizzas did. 

Everyone, with the exception of Tommy, who was drinking a special non-alcoholic beer Maura purchased for him, grabbed a plate of pizza and a bottle of beer before making their way out onto Maura’s patio between her house and granny flat.

With everyone eating and drinking, Jane found her way next to Maura and clinked the necks of their beers to gain everyones attention.

“Everyone, I know you are all wondering why Maura and I asked you to come around tonight, well we have something we would like to share with you all,” Jane started. 

“We think of all of you as our family, related by blood or not,” Maura joined in, “and it is with family, that one, or two, share good news.”

“As I’m sure some of you have already guessed, Maura and I would like to announce that we are dating, and have been for a while,” Jane announced to cheers and claps from their friends.

Looking across at her girlfriend, Maura took Jane’s hand in her own, pulling the brunette towards her and planting her lips on Jane’s, garnering a larger cheer from their friends.

“Are you going to share how long you two have been dating for?” Angela called to the kissing couple, causing them to separate.

“Ma!” Jane cried, “That isn’t anyone’s business.”

“How long?” Tommy and Frankie called in unison, causing Jane to glare at her brothers. 

Her glared was extended to Frost when he too called out “How long?”, the three men starting to chant the two words over and over, even getting little TJ to join in.

Maura however, found the boys antics amusing, and started laughing, much to Jane’s chagrin.

“Fine then,” Jane caved, “elven months.”

“And twelve days,” Angela added, laughing at her children’s antics.

Still with her arm around Maura, Jane spoke again to the group, “There is one more thing you all should know then. Maura and I have decided to live together, I’ll be moving in here.”

This announcement was met by cheers and cries of ‘congratulations’ from the group, Angela being the most vocal in her support. 

After having made the final announcement about their relationship, Jane and Maura continued their evening with their friends, relieved to have been met with nothing but support from the small gathering, not that they thought it would be any different.

As the night wore on, and the pizza and beer stocks diminished, the gathering started to disperse. 

When Korsak decided it was time to take his leave, he went over to Jane to say goodbye, only for Jane to accompany him on the walk to his vehicle.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you earlier Vince, Maura and I didn’t want to make things awkward at work if we didn’t work out together,” Jane admitted to her mentor. 

“It’s fine, Jane, really. I’m glad you two are together, it means your mothers instincts aren’t wrong,” Korsak laughed.

“True, but don’t let her here you say that, she’ll try and set you up next!”

“I really am happy for the both of you. I trust you know that I will support you in any endeavour, I would have kept my mouth shut if you had wanted to tell me when you two first went out."

Jane opened Korsaks door for him as she answered his statement, “It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you, hell, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that I was dating the smartest, most gorgeous woman in the universe. I guess I was just afraid to look like a failure if we weren’t compatible.”

“Well from the amount of saliva I’ve seen be exchanged by the two of you tonight, you do not have a problem in the compatibility department,” Korsak laughed again, climbing into his car and buckling up his seat belt. 

“Thank you, Vince, for your support. It does mean a lot to me,” Jane smiled before saying goodbye to one of her best friends. 

Once Korsak had left, Jane went back inside, and carried on celebrating the night with her brothers, her girlfriend, and her other best friend. 

One thing was certain, Jane realised as she poured another round of drinks for everybody, there was no where else on earth she would rather be.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of the journey… I hope everyone enjoyed the ride. A big thank you to everyone who left/leaves comments and kudos, as well as to all who read and subscribed to this story. 
> 
> I have another story all lined up, ready to go next Friday - How do people feel about a ‘Rizzoli and Isles’ and ‘Once Upon a Time’ crossover?
> 
> Happy reading, 
> 
> Vespers_Reign.

(Eleven months and twelve days later)

Waking up that morning to an empty bed, Jane knew she had a long day ahead of her. 

But it would all be worth it. 

Climbing out of the hotel bed she had been sleeping in, Jane ordered a room service breakfast of Eggs Benedict before jumping in the bath for a long, hot, relaxing soak, having ordered her breakfast for an hours time. 

After deeming her fingers pruned enough, Jane clambered out of the bath, donning a thick soft bath robe and making her way to the table under the window where her breakfast was laid out for her. 

Jane surveyed Boston Harbour from her Mariner Suite in the Boston Harbour Hotel. It was a perfect day with boats cruising past and clouds rolling softly along the horizon. 

Turning her attention down to her breakfast, Jane saw an envelope next to her plate with her name written on the front. 

Tearing open the envelope, Jane immediately recognised the tall, sloping, elegant handwriting to be that of the good Doctor Isles. 

Taking a bite from her food, Jane read the letter inside;

‘My dearest Jane,

I cannot express in words alone, how much I love you. I think I have always loved you, right from the first time we met, when I tried to purchase your coffee for you. 

I may not have realised what I felt then was the beginnings of love, but I certainly know now the 'tingly feeling', as you would say, coursing through my veins when I left the cafe were caused by your presence, if not your countenance. 

As I write this letter to you, I am soaking in the large bathtub in my room, imagining you right along beside me. 

Tonight you will be. 

Jane, you are the love of my life, as well as my best friend.

I cannot wait to be able to call you my wife.

In a few hours, I will be. See you then.

All my love, 

Your Maura’

Instantly, Jane looked across the room to where her white wedding dress was hanging in its clear garment bag.

Grinning, Jane remembered proposing to her beautiful doctor. 

It was six months after she moved into Maura’s house, Jane and Maura were sitting on the couch watching another one of those foreign documentaries Maura loved so much. 

Jane had excused herself from the room, feigning tiredness, and retired to their bedroom, but not to sleep. 

As Maura watched her program, her girlfriend was busy lighting every candle she had scrounged to bathe to room in a soft glow. She threw rose petals across the made bed, and removed her clothes, donning a matching pair of lace underwear and a short silk robe Maura gave her as a birthday present. 

Jane waited patiently for Maura to come into the room, sitting in the charcoal winged back accent chair Maura had in their bedroom with her legs crossed. 

Jane wasn’t waiting long before Maura came up to room, thinking nothing of Jane apparently having gone to bed early. 

Though it was still slightly dark when Maura entered the room, Jane could see Maura was impressed with Jane’s efforts. 

Maura quickly scanned the room and located Jane sitting in the winged chair with a smile on her face. 

Jane stood and held her hand out for Maura, taking the latter’s hand to lead her to the same chair Jane had recently vacated. 

With Maura sitting, Jane knelt in front of her, keeping the blondes hands in her own, and proceeded to inform Maura of how much she loved her. 

Having been knelt on both knees, Jane raised one, so she was only kneeling on the one knee, as tradition dictated. Reaching to the side of Maura, Jane pulled out a white gold diamond ring from the side of the chair, and spoke four words that would change their lives forever. 

It wasn’t an elaborate proposal by any means, but it was perfect for Maura and Jane.

Jane grinned even more when she looked down at her own matching ring Maura insisted on buying for her the very next day. 

Suddenly the day couldn’t go quick enough. 

Finally, after hours of waiting, Jane was dressed on her white wedding dress and white stiletto heels, holding her bouquet of white and purple roses, ready to marry the love of her life. 

Some how, some way, Maura had agreed to Janes childhood fantasy of getting married at Fenway Park, over home plate.   
To ensure their dresses would not get stained red from the dirt, Maura had the Park managers lay a red carpet from each of the dugouts to home plate, over which, she and Jane would exchange their vows. 

After hearing of this plan, Barry Frost insisted on being ordained as a minister to be able to officiate the wedding. 

And so with Frost at home plate, and their family and friends seated in the in field to watch, Jane and Maura walked their specially made aisles. 

As Vince Korsak took Jane’s arm to lead her up and out of the Red Sox dugout he had a tear in his eye. 

At the same time she and Korsak started walking, Jane’s view was to the aisle exiting the visitors dugout, where Maura was emerging, clad in her own white ensemble, with matching white and purple roses, being guided with both Constance and Hope on each arm.

As the two women were each given away by their respective helpers, they took each others hands and faced Barry to begin the ceremony. 

Jane could not have been more proud of her brothers, each offering to act as ‘bridesmaids’, Frankie for Jane, Tommy for Maura. The brothers offered this when they heard neither Jane nor Maura wanted proper bridesmaids. They each had a purple rose in the pocket holes of their jackets and held the ladies bouquets when needed. 

Jane was proud of TJ, who acted as ring bearer, carrying the rings to home plate on a Red Sox pillow, being helped by Cailin. She couldn’t help but laugh at her small nephew, decked out in a suit with a Red Sox bowtie and cap to finish his look. 

But most of all, Jane was proud of Maura, who accepted Jane as she was, even though Jane wanted to marry her on a baseball field. 

As the women exchanged their vows, their rings, and quickly enough, their saliva, neither Jane nor Maura could have been happier. 

They were married to the woman they loved, and were about to embark on their married life. 

All Jane could think of when the group left the field to return to the Wharf Room of the Boston Harbour Hotel for their reception, was how much she wanted to be in the bath with Maura in the Constitution Suite, the idea not leaving her head after the doctor put it there that morning. 

Sitting in the back seat of the limousine alone with Maura on their way to the Hotel, Jane gazed across at her new wife, kissing her soundly. 

“I love you, Maura”

“I love you too, my sweet Jane. I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together”


End file.
